1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a monitoring circuit and a monitoring system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a monitoring circuit and a monitoring system for ESD protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in electronic technology, a wide variety of electronic products have been used in our daily life.
Generally, in the manufacturing process of integrated circuits or electronic components for the electronic products, ESD protection is needed for preventing electrostatic charges from entering into the electronic products and damaging the electronic products. In a traditional way, the operator wears an ESD protection device (e.g., an electrostatic wrist strap) which is in contact with the operator's body and connected to the ground through a ground line, so as to conduct the electrostatic charges to the ground. However, in practice, the ESD protection device may fail to be electrically contacted to the operator's body or the ground line fail to be electrically connected to the ESD device or the ground, causing the electrostatic charges to flow in the electronic products and damage the electronic products.
Therefore, a monitoring circuit and a monitoring system for ESD protection device are desired.